The Harry POtter War
by eclaire JkR
Summary: okay this is my first fan fic.This is for a real fan of harry potter It isnt really about harry, but its got alot to do with harry potter and the movie.


I walked out of the toilet. I was at the cinemas going to see the Harry Potter movie for about the 12 time with my little sister Jo and her friend. My sister hadn't read any of the books but she was really excited to see the movie.  
  
I walked over to where my sister and her friend were lining up. (They were cleaning the cinema still) and waited for us to go in.  
  
after a while a girl who looked about 2 years younger than me and her friend lined up behind us. The girl was wearing a Harry Potter T-shirt and a sorting hat.  
  
She looked like a real Harry Potter fan. But I bet she didn't know half the stuff I know about the movie and the books.  
  
I stared to talk about the Harry Potter movie. as soon as the girl heard the words 'harry potter' her eyes widened and she listened closely to what I was saying my sister and her friend.  
  
" And did u know Jo, that when Daniel Radcliffe found out that he was to play harry potter, he was in the bath!"  
  
"wow" my sister said looking at me amazed.  
  
I felt satisfied but then all of a sudden the girl behind me started to talk to  
  
" u know professor Lupin, " she began to her friend "well his name "Lupin mean wolf in Latin"  
  
damn! Well she did know more than I thought. As the girl's friend admired her, I quickly searched my brain for more information.  
  
"Hey Jo." I said trying to sound casual. " I also know that they are probably going to make all seven books in to movies but they might make the 4th book into 2 movies because the book is so long" I quickly glanced at the girl behind me. Her face looked sour like she had just sucked a lemon.  
  
And so the harry potter war began.  
  
For the next 10 minutes while we waited to go into the cinema, we both talked about harry potter to our companions. My sister Jo and her friend stared to get annoyed with me, and they told me they were going to get drinks.  
  
The girl smiled evilly.  
  
" and the second movie will come out on the 15th of November" she finished evilly to her friend.  
  
I had to surrender. i didn't know what to do. i couldn't just talk to myself. i would look like such and idiot. But then if i turned around and started blabbing to the girl maybe she would be surprised and forget what to say.  
  
but i couldn't think of anything, myself to say anymore. my brain had run dry of harry potter information.  
  
the girl continued to talking to her friend about harry potter. but she had more of a satisfied sound to her voice. as if she had one the battle. well maybe the battle but she want going to win the war.....  
  
but what could i say. i was dry.  
  
" and also" the girl continued "my friend on the internet, he say that he actually goes to school with Daniel radcliffe. he even gave me Dan's email address don't really believe him but (she laughed smugly) i think its cute anyway."  
  
Ooh that hurt me bad, that one did. My face was starting to go red with anger.  
  
i knew she had just made that up on the spot and it was pretty pathetic really but i couldn't help it.  
  
Without even thinking, i quickly pulled out my mobile phone and said to myself "ooh my agents left a message for me"  
  
the girl behind looked at me quite weird.  
  
i put the phone up to my ear, pretending to listen to the message than said to myself. "Oh my god.! I cant believe it! My agent got me an audition for the second movie. Oh wow!  
  
the girls face went from red to purple.  
  
i did it i did it. i won she lost. i won the war! but all of a sudden something very amazing happened...  
  
i boy walked up to me and the girl behind me and he said "excuse me , i couldn't help but over hear you conversation but i just cant believe that there are some people who are such a big harry potter fans."  
  
the girl and i looked at each other then back at the boy. he looked oddly familiar.  
  
he continued " im a harry potter fan myself and its great to hear that u love the movie as much as i loved making it"  
  
so it was him! i looked at the girl. she looked at me. and then she fainted.  
  
"are you...." i began. but i couldnt finish what i was going to say because just at that moment, the boy's mother called him and he had to go.  
  
"wait! i shouted over to him as he walked away. "What's your email? Can i have ur autograph? plz come back.!!!"  
  
but he had gone.  
  
sadly i waited until my sister and her friend came back.  
  
"guess who i just saw" i began but my sister butted in  
  
"look i just got that boy's phone no. and she handed me a peice of paper. on it it read  
  
my phone no. is @###!!!% %%$##@ call me when ur free , rupert grint.  
  
OMG! my sister got his number! how though?  
  
but you havent even seen the movie" i breathed "how did u know it was him????????" i asked my sister "did u go ton him or did he go to u?"  
  
"i saw him when we were lining up while u were talking to urself." Jo said happily. "And we satred talking and he gave me his number."  
  
"but what...why? he- how...huh?????" i couldn't believe it. my sister , MY own sister didnt even tell me that rupert grint was here and she knows how much i love him.  
  
Flabbergasted i fell on top of the girl behind me and fainted. 


End file.
